Johto journeys
by KazeWolf016
Summary: Join Alex on his journey as he meets friends, rivals, and love.


Chapter 1

"Speech"

"Thoughts"

The morning light came through the window in my room as I awoke remembering that I was no longer seventeen for today was my eighteenth birthday and I was starting my journey through the Johto region.

"I wonder what starter I should choose for my journey. I like every type except for fairy type…"

My thoughts were interrupted by my mother calling up the stairs.

"Alex, are you up yet. You should be on your way to the professor's lab as soon as possible." My mother yelled as I slowly crawled out of my bed.

I yelled down the stairs, "Yeah mom I'm on my way down right now." "Damn it it's already eleven thirty in the morning" I cursed my sleeping habits for a couple of minutes before I heard my mom's voice downstairs.

"I see, yes I have a son your age." I heard her say to someone. "Who the hell is she talking to down there?" I wondered as I got dressed and headed downstairs. What I didn't expect was to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

She was about 5'5 with dark brown hair and blond streaks reaching just past shoulder height. She wore a simple red tank top and a pair of blue jeans with white sneakers. She had green eyes that shined like emeralds. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh, there he is now." My mother said. "Hello, my name is Clair, nice to meet you." The girl said in a quiet voice. "Hi Clair, I'm Alex." I replied trying to smile without looking like an idiot. "How in the hell have I not seen this girl around here." I thought. The silence was broken when my mother spoke. "So, now that that's all settled, when are you leaving for the lab Alex?" "As soon as I grab my bag." I replied. "Good then how about going with Clair?" My mom suggested. I deadpanned. "What?" I asked, wondering what my mom was up to now.

"You heard me; she already has a Pokémon with her so you could learn something about being a Pokémon trainer." She reasoned. I looked at her belt and sure enough, there was a pokéball attached to her belt. It had a strange feel that seemed to radiate from it. "That is okay with me as well." I hear Clair say, snapping me back to attention. "Oh boy." I thought, sighing internally I could see that there was no use arguing with either of them and it wasn't like it would matter seeing how she was just going to the lab with me.

"Fine let's go." I said as I walked out the door to go and get my first Pokémon. Alex walked outside and headed to the professor's lab. The lab was about a twenty minutes form his house and he had visited the lab on more than one occasion, even going as far as getting a summer job there to earn money for his upcoming journey. After about five or so minutes of silence Clair spoke up. "Hey Alex, what Pokémon are you going to choose for your starter?" She questioned. "I don't know yet, maybe a water type." I replied. "Why not a fire or grass type?" She questioned again. "Again, I don't know. I guess I will burn that bridge when I get to it." I replied. "Isn't burning a bridge a bad thing?" She said smiling. "Oh yeah, oops" She has me there...

"You're a dork Alex."

"Jeez thanks, Clair" I said laughing at my own stupidity. Neither of us realized that we had reached the lab until Clair walked into the opening gate.

"Jeez Clair, watch what you're doing for gods sakes." I said teasingly. My reward for my smart mouth was a playful slap to the chest.

"Jeez nothing, you would have done it too you arse." she laughed as she playfully pushed me.

"God she's beautiful, and fun to be around to boot." I thought. Suddenly I stopped laughing. "Wait what, I just met this girl and I'm already thinking like this." The concept of me possibly falling for this girl was enough to send shivers down my spine. I barely knew this girl and I was already having these feelings?

"Hey Alex, are you ok?" she questioned with a look of pure worry. "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me ok?" I said with a smile.

I was hoping that if I smiled that she would stop worrying. "Wait, why do I care if she is worried about me, the only reason she was with me is to have her show me a thing or two about taking care of my Pokémon." Automatically I felt guilty; this girl is helping me for no reason but to be nice.

"Ok Clair, let's go get my starter." I said hoping to change the subject. We walked up to the door and knocked. We stood there for a couple of seconds until we were answered by one of the professor's aids. "Oh Alex, please come in. We were just discussing rather or not you were coming." The aid said with a smile. "Yeah I'm here, are the Pokémon doing well?"

"Perfect' in fact were pretty sure that the eevee you helped raise evolved into the Umbreon that we found." the aid said with excitement. "That's great, I hope he is happy with his evolution" I replied. "Ok enough talking, let's get you your starter." The aid said turning and walking to the back of the lab.

We walked behind him without a word. We made it to the back of the lab and I spotted the three starters. "Oh Alex, welcome back. Are you here for your starter?" I heard the professor say as he walked up behind us. "Yes professor, what do you have for a selection?" I said "I have three rare Pokémon, the grass type Chikorita, the fire type Cyndaquil, and the water type totodile. You can choose any of these three." The professor said. "Ok, I choose this one..."

"Ok, then I chose this one." I said as I pointed to the pokéball with the fire symbol on it. "I see, so you want the fire type cyndiquill?" The professor said picking up the pokéball. "Yes I do professor, I feel like a fire type would suit me." I said taking the pokéball from the professor. "Well as long as that's the one you want then I won't stop you. Oh, that's right can I ask you to go to Mr. Pokémon's house for me. He says that he really has something this time, not that I really believe him."

The professor said with a look of irritation. "Yeah, sure I will if you need me to but first I'm going to head home for a little while to get used to the cyndiquill I picked." I said. "That's a good idea, oh and don't forget to tell your mom that you're leaving." The professor said. "Alright professor I will and thanks again for letting me have a Pokémon."

I turned and started walking out the door as Clair nudged me saying, "Hey Alex, do you want to battle?" "Sure why not." I answer as we move to a nearby field. "Alright, go cyndiquill!" I shout. "This is going to be interesting, now I can finally see what Pokémon is on that belt of hers."

 **Alright, so that's the end of chapter 1. I'm still working on Deep Violets so that should be updated soon. Thanks everyone for your support.** **Remember, the truth is closer than it appears.**


End file.
